walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Save the Last One
'" " ' is the third episode of Season 2 of The Walking Dead (TV Series). It originally aired on October 30, 2011 at 10/9c on AMC. Synopsis After returning to Hershel's Farm, Shane stares into the mirror at himself after having shaved his head. As he wipes away the steam, he remembers his escape from the FEMA command post. Earlier, Rick and Lori wait patiently for Shane and Otis to return so that Hershel can perform the surgery that will save their son’s life by telling stories from their past about Shane. In the RV, Daryl and Andrea decide to go look for Sophia. As this is happening, Otis and Shane are struggling to outrun a swarm of walkers in the school. They find the gymnasium and are able to get inside, but the swarm follows them to the bleachers. The two decide to split up and Shane goes through the window while Otis heads to the locker room. In his escape, though, Shane is injured during a fall and has to fight to escape the carnage. At the farm, Glenn and T-Dog arrive with Maggie helping them inside. Shane and Otis are taking too long to return and Carl is growing worse and worse. Hershel tells Rick and Lori he may have to try the surgery without the equipment and that they’re going to have to make a choice. The two talk and Lori wonders if Carl may not be better off dead, much to Rick’s chagrin. Rick decides to fight for his son as Shane fights for his life at the school. Shane is about to be overrun when Otis saves his life from approaching walkers, though they both lose their last shotgun and rifle rounds. They start to limp away as the walkers break through fences and start catching up. In the forest, Daryl and Andrea come across a walker hanging from a tree after talking about Sophia’s chances. Daryl wants to leave it alone but Andrea asks him to. Daryl kills the walker. He asks Andrea if she wants to live, and she says that she honestly doesn't know anymore. Carl, briefly wakes, and can only talk about the deer that he saw, reinvigorating Rick that they’re making the right choice by performing the surgery. Carl, however, has a seizure. In another room, Patricia is busily stitching up T-Dog’s arm while Glenn is trying to pray for the safety of Carl. Glenn and Maggie discuss if God exists. At the school, Otis pulls Shane along after he collapses from his injuries. Shane tells Otis to leave him and take the supplies but Otis refuses and pulls him up. As the Grimes’ consent to Carl’s surgery, Shane arrives alone with the supplies that Hershel needs and reveals Otis died at the high school. They agree not to tell Patricia as she’s needed for the surgery and Rick thanks his friend, who says that Otis wanted to make things right so he gave his life for Carl. After they return to the RV, Dale realizes his mistake and returns her gun to Andrea, pleading with her for forgiveness which she isn’t sure she can give. Glenn comforts Maggie over the loss of Otis while Rick and Hershel tell Patricia of Otis’ passing. Lori sits with Carl who survived his surgery and asks Shane to stay with her, but he leaves to clean himself up after his ordeal. He stares into the mirror and realizes he has a chunk of hair missing, triggering a memory. Seconds after Otis helped him up, he and Shane realize that they’re running out of ammunition and the walkers are approaching. Seeing no alternative, Shane shoots Otis in the knee and takes the equipment Hershel needs for the surgery. Otis fights with him – ripping out a chunk of Shane’s hair – but Shane is able to recover the equipment and escape as the walkers eat Otis. Focusing on the here and now, Shane shaves his head to protect his secret. Co-Stars *Jane McNeill as Patricia Uncredited *Charles Casey as Walker Trivia * This episode marks the final credited appearance of Pruitt Taylor Vince (Otis), after being killed off in the episode. Archive footage of his death in the episode was used in "Cherokee Rose". * Shane becomes the first character in the television series to be responsible for the death of a living character (Otis). * The title of this episode, Save the Last One, may reference the well known rule in zombie apocalypse stories that survivors should always save the last bullet for themselves if surrounded by a group of zombies. This makes the title quite misleading, as Shane doesn't use his last bullet on himself, but on Otis. Video External links * Kevin Fitzpatrick, The Walking Dead 2.03 "Save the Last One" Comic-to-TV Comparison, (October 31, 2011). Category:TV Episodes